shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nerd No More
Nerd No More is the seventh episode of the seventh season of The New Girl, Ben's Rise. The episode focuses on Ben's mission to become popular. The episode was released on October 6, 2011. Synopsis Tired of being ignored, Ben decides to be popular! Can you help him find his place at the illustrious Center Table? Plot An excited Ben tells his father Mr. Kale the story of how he became the Homecoming Prince and his role in helping the football team win the Homecoming game. Saddened by his father's inattentiveness to the story, Ben additionally mentions his birthday that was a couple of weeks ago and asks when the two would plan to celebrate it. Mr. Kale promises to celebrate it on Thursday, before returning to his work. At lunchtime, Ben sits with the nerds and Spencer, who was disallowed from sitting at the Center Table. The nerds begin another quest in Ogres & Elves, which Ben and Spencer join as the bard and warrior, respectively. As the game goes on, Ben admits that he is disinterested in roleplaying because of the fact that it's not real, desiring to "contribute to something, do something real." He confesses that after Homecoming, he no longer wants to be a nerd. Ben walks over to the Center Table, to the shock of the other nerds. He is welcomed by Howard, however stopped by Hector, who attempts to discourage him from sitting down. Hector explains that sitting is easy, however everyone at the table would easily forget about him and that popularity had to be earned through various steps, beginning with earning the approval of the rebels. Returning to the nerds' table, the nerds agree to help Ben and Spencer earn their seats at the Center Table. They decide to earn the rebels' respect by staging a fight. Spencer lays out a plan, set to happen after school. When the time comes, they set the plan into action at the Auto-Shop, capturing the attention of the rebels. As planned, the nerds attack Spencer during his fight with Dex and the former loses the fight. The rebels are impressed and invite the nerds to sit with them at lunch the next day. Denni arrives at the table, where she and Ben mingle. He tells her about his plan to become popular. He invites her to join them, but she declines. In the hallway, Ben meets Howard and Hector, who heard about his fight with Spencer. Hector tells him the next step is to befriend the obscure athletes, otherwise known as the lacrosse players, golfers, and most importantly, the swim team. The next day after school, Ben, Spencer and the nerds talk strategy in the library. They decide the best way to befriend them is to learn about competitive swimming, so that they can talk to the swimmers about it. At lunch, they approach the swim table, asking them questions about swimming. The swimmers allow them to sit at the table, proving it successful. Ben runs into Hector again, who informs him that his popularity is increasing. Hector tells him the final step is to make a name for yourself. He suggests Ben tries to be funny and carve a reputation out of his humor, as the popular kids would like it, by doing things such as answering a question with a silly answer. That night, Ben waits for his father to arrive. He shows up late and without the supplies to bake the cake. He asks to delay the celebration until tomorrow, however Ben does not agree to it, angry that his father delayed it for the fourth time. Mr. Kale apologizes, citing his work for why he is so busy. He again promises to schedule the celebration tomorrow, ready by the time Ben comes home. Friday morning, in English class, Ben mirrors Zach's humor, constituting comebacks, insults against Wilson and funny noises, to make the other popular students laugh. He incorrectly answers Ms. Prez's question, which is approved by Zach and Nicole. In gym class, he riles the class by calling Wilson students "Wilson-losers," to which Maria winks at him this time. And lastly, in science, he makes a fart sound to describe a gas, gaining the approval of many of the guys in the class. Hector approaches Ben at lunch, congratulating him on his success, having heard gossip about him around the school. Ben asks if he was finally accepted into the popular table, however Hector recommends he goes through one last step to achieve ultimate popularity. Nevertheless, Ben sits at the Center Table and is greeted warmly by the popular kids, along with Spencer. Hector again notifies him that there are still few levels to go: throwing a party. Ben declines, stating that his dad would never allow him. Ben comes home, flushed with pride at being welcomed to the popular table, but again is greeted in the absence of his father, who had to leave town for two weeks for business. Angry, Ben dials Hector and agrees to throw a party at his house. Bonus Scene The nerds assemble at Andrew's house for a reading of his new work, 'The Ballad of Ben'. Andrew takes the stage, performing The Ballad of Ben, which discussed Ben's rise to popularity. The ballad was met with enthusiasm from only some of the nerds, such as Erik and Ben, but the disapproval of others, such as Dex and Spencer. Andrew defends the ballad, stating that Spencer should be glad he didn't write about Spencer the Oaf, angering Spencer, who chases Andrew around the stage as the episode concludes. Characters Category:Episodes Category:Year 4 Category:The New Girl Category:Season 7: Ben's Rise